Melodies
by xXWaffleLuvaXx
Summary: Claire is at Romana s Mansion in Forget-me-not-valley playing the piano when a really hot stranger walks in.Gray was listening to her singing. He didn t know who they were but he loved that voice. Did fate bring them together or was it just a coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

WaffleLuvaa here! This story just came to my mind. Hope you like it!

_**Claire`s POV**_

It`s Spring and my brother Jack wanted me to stay at his house in Forget-Me-Not-Valley for the season. I`ve always loved animals so he figured I would like to help him on the farm. He was right. I loved the farm work more than I thought I would. Well.. Jack did always know me better than mom and dad.

I woke up, watered half of Jack`s_ enormous_ field of crops and took care of the chickens (it was Jack`s turn for the cows). After I got Lunch I saw Celia walk in.

"Hey Celia!" I called. I wasn`t sure if she was here for me or Jack. All the girls in the valley had a thing for my brother. Especially Celia.

"Hiya Claire! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see Lumina. She needed me to help her do her hair for her date with Rock."

"Sure, if it`s ok with Jack." I said loud enough so Jack could hear. I stared at him with pleading eyes. He could never say no to me :P

"Fine.. go ahead."

"Thanks Jack!" Me and Celia said in unision. Celia is definately me best friend.

We headed to the mansion. The mansion is elegant and beautiful and not even mention expensive. Man, was Lumina lucky to be rich or what? We walked in the mansion and I stared at their beautiful grand piano. When was the last time I`ve played? Well never mind that. I continuesly stared at the piano in a trance.

"Well I`ll be right back Claire." Celia said.

I nodded and continued to stare aimlessly at the piano. I slid my fingers gently across the keys, not making a sound. I then sat on the bench and set my fingers on the keys. I started stroking the keys, creating an epiphany of notes that fluidly strung together a tune. I took a deep breathe as I unintensionally started singing.

_**Gray`s POV**_

Damn old man. Making me travel all the way to fricken Forget-Me-Not Valley on my day off. I swear I`m going to kill that old bastard one day...

I was walking to Romana`s mansion to deliver her watering can that I had just upgraded for her when I heard something.

What was that?

That tune took away all the anger in my mind. I was more interested where that song came from other than smashing the old geezer`s face in. I followed it to the mansion. As I walked closer to the entrance, I could easily hear a small petite voice singing. The melody was beautiful and yet the voice sounded so sad. The voice was strong and confident but at the same time it sounds as though it could break any minute.

_"Nagai kaidan nobori tsuzukete Tadori tsuita door nock shitano_

_Omoi tobiraga hiraite soshite Deaeru haze, datta..._  
><em>Minna no egaoni<em>

_Doushite? Marude shiranai hito mitai Doushite? Tsumetai kotoba kizu tsukeru_

_Searching for myself Hajimete no kanjou hitomi kumorasete Searching for myself Ukagautoko shita dekinaku narisoou_

_Kono mama jya iya hayaku - Watashi wo sagashite"_ The girl sang.

I listened to the melody and the voice that I would never forget. Well until I remembered the delivery. I worked up the courage to open the door. When I opened it-

"Eeeek!" The blonde screeched. She then shot me a confused look which I had returned. "S-Sorry! I was just.. shocked... I didn`t know anyone else was coming over here and..." Her face turned bright red.

"Uh..." I was at a loss for words. Instead I stared into her sparkling eyes. They looked like bright aquamarine orbs. It was about a minute before I could actually speak. This beautiful girl was the one singing? "Um.. It`s fine..." I finally replied. "So, are you new here?" I asked.

"Um.. Kind of. I`m staying here for Spring at my brother... Jack`s house. I`m helping him with his farm. I`ve been here before but I don`t believe I`ve had the pleasure of meeting you." She said with a genuine smile. "I`m Claire,"

"Gray," I replied. I covered my face with my hat to cover my blush.

"Well Gray, I ought to see what`s taking Celia so long. I`ll see you later!" She gave another warm smile and was heading upstairs. I sighed in relief. Thank God, now I can actually think. That women drives me nuts for some reason. Now I only wish I could think of a bad reason... All I can think of is her silky blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, her small petite figure and not to mention her voice. That voice drove me nuts-in a good way-.

_Admit you like her._

What!

_I saaaid admit you like her_

I heard you. Shut up! I barely know her!

_Soo?_

I BARELY KNOW HER SO SHUDDUP!

_Nahh.. besides I won`t until you do_

Now why in hell would I do that?

_Because I`m you stupid._

Touchyyy...

_**Claire`s POV**_

How embarrassing! Someone just saw me playing the piano AND SINGING! Not just that but that "_somebody_" is **hot**! And I mean really, _really_, **REALLY**, hot! I nearly lost it. Thank God I came up with something to leave. I just couldn`t think straight with that man. I hope I will see him again before Spring ends...


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

This is part 1 of chapter 2. It`s a short chapter so I just put it into parts. Part 1 is Claire`s POV the day after she the encounter with Gray. Part 2 is Gray`s POV of that same day.

_**Claire`s POV**_

I woke up to the usual routine. Wake up at 6, water the crops, and take care of the animals. I got bored so I asked Jack;

"Hey Jack, who`s Gray?"

"Gray? The blacksmith? Dude with the 'UMA' hat?" I laughed at his last description.

"Yes, him. So he`s a blacksmith?"

"Yup. Me and Gray go waaay back. He lives in Mineral Town not to far from here. So you met him?"

"Yea. Yesterday actually. You know, when I went with Celia to visit Lumina?" I replied.

"Oh, well glad you met him. Me and Gray go way back" He smiled. "I heard they have a farm for sale over there, but it`s a load of shi-"

Before he could finish talking, I had already ran into the house and found the ad in a matter of seconds. I called the number.

_"Hello, this is the Mineral Town information center. How may I help you?"_

"Um... I`m calling about the farm. If it`s still for sale that is..."

_"Yes, it is. It`s 5,000 G if you want it."_

"Deal."

_"Very well. Please come to the farm on Thursday."_

"Okay, thank you"

Part 2 is coming out soon :)

Please review! **I know you want the virtual cookies. No need to hide it. Just review and you`ll get ssooommee... :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I`m sorry to say, but I`m not really into writing these Graire stories anymore.. (.) I`m thinking about deleting these. If you are interested in adopting them, please leave a message... I`m just not into Harvest moon anymore.. I`m sorry if you liked them and wanted me to continue.

- xXWaffleLuvaaXx


End file.
